Perfecta!
by Dannia
Summary: ¿Y si Harry termina con su novia, y Hermione deja a su novio? Perfecta situación, tal vez falta que se conozcan para darse cuenta que son perfectos.
1. Apologize

Too late to apologize

La estuvo esperando toda la tarde. Algo no lo dejaba estar tranquilo. Aunque sabía perfectamente que era ese algo guardaba la esperanza de que tal vez pudiera creerle, otra vez; y después de recorrer unas 100 veces su sala de estar se sentó impaciente mientras la noche caía en la ajetreada capital inglesa.

Cerca de las 8 llegó, justo al tiempo que la lluvia.

Dejó las llaves sobre la mesa que estaba al lado de la puerta, colgó su capa en el perchero y se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Harry. Un trueno estremeció la habitación mientras un rayo la iluminaba mostrándole una figura que la miraba fijamente desde el sillón.

Tan rápida como el rayo que se había visto unos segundos atrás a través de las ventanas sacó su varita, encendió las luces y se puso en guardia, dispuesta a atacar al extraño; pero bajo la varita y se relajó al notar de quién se trataba, se acercó al sillón, guardó la varita y se sentó en uno de los reposabrazos mientras posaba su mano en esos cabellos negros indomables.

-Me asustaste cariño- dijo suavemente la mujer al tiempo que acariciaba la cabeza del hombre.

-¿Cariño?, me parece que ya fue suficiente¿no crees?- dijo el joven aparentemente tranquilo.

-¿De qué hablas Harry?- respondió la joven poniendo cara de confusión.

- Te vi…- dijo con el resentimiento presente en su voz-…te vi está mañana con Zabini. Parecías muy contenta y cómoda llamándole cariño.- agregó fríamente.

La joven palideció más rápido de lo que suele viajar la luz. Comenzó a mover las manos, nerviosa, con el rostro impasible tratando de disimular el nerviosismo que la invadía segundo a segundo. Intentó formar una sonrisa.

-Harry, seguro soñabas, o viste mal, eso ya pasó¿lo recuerdas cielo?- dijo con un tono de quien le habla a una persona con un serio trastorno mental, poniendo la sonrisa más real que le salía en su estado de nerviosismo extremo. Un imposible.

-No te atrevas a insinuar si quiera que estoy loco, sabes que no es así.- Contestó furioso Harry Potter- Sé lo que vi, y sé que lo volviste a hacer. Te di una oportunidad más, te di mi corazón una vez más. Te dije: te necesito, te amo. ¡Y lo volviste a hacer!

-No Harry, no es cierto, te juro que no hice nada…- imploró, parándose del reposabrazos y poniéndose en frente del sillón donde estaba él

-No mientas, fue todo.

-¡No¡No¡Te necesito, te necesito!- dijo ella desesperada

-No, no me necesitas, ni me necesitaste nunca, salvo por mi dinero claro está.- dijo él sin mirarla. Si la miraba se haría daño aún más, y ya había sido suficiente.- No te va a funcionar ésta vez.

-¡Lo siento Harry¡Lo siento!- dijo arrodillándose frente a él- Perdóname…

Eso fue lo último que escuchó, lo último que quiso escuchar, lo demás ya lo sabía, sabía que una vez más lo había engañado con aquel hombre llamado Blaise Zabini. "Lo siento" dijo ella una vez más, la miró, parecía un ángel, pero sabía que no lo era, sabía que ella era peor que el diablo.

-Me temo…- Las palabras no querían salir los labios de aquel hombre- Me temo que es muy tarde para pedir perdón.- dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos, con una mirada que reflejaba decisión y decepción.

- ¡No Harry!- dijo desesperada, las lágrimas escurriendo por su rostro, seguramente nunca pensó que él le diría que no la perdonaría; que él se daría la vuelta y le diría que no.

- Esto se acabó- Se puso de pie sin mirarla- Ahí están tus maletas, vete.

La lluvia aún no cesaba, parecía arreciar a cada momento que pasaba. Un rayo volvió a iluminar la habitación mostrando a la joven aun arrodillada en la alfombra, su cabello rojo como el fuego cubriendo su rostro mojado. El joven parado a un lado, no la miraba, había sido suficiente de esa joven, bastante sufrimiento como para seguir viéndola.

-Vete ya- le dijo una vez más y se fue a la habitación que solía compartir con esa pelirroja que se hacía llamar Ginny Weasley. Echó llave a la puerta con un movimiento de varita y se tumbó en la cama que aún conservaba el olor de ella.

Se paró asqueado y desapareció al instante para irse a dormir a un hotel. Mañana sería otro día y se desharía de todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella. Ahora sólo descansaría sin que nada interfiriera en su sueño como comprobaría por primera vez en un largo tiempo.

0o0o0o0o0o

_Y ese fue el primer capítulo, me gustaría que me dejaran algunos reviews y me digan que tal está el comienzo ¿ok? ;)_

_Aviso que es un universo relativamentge alterno jejejeje, son magos, pero no estoy muy segura de si todos estuvieron en Hogwarts ehh!!!_

_Pero bueno, espero les guste la historia, y recuerden que toda la onda esta de Harry Potter es de Rowling eh!!_

_Dannia_


	2. Go on my own way

Go on my own way

Tengo que ser honesta contigo Terry- decía la joven tomando la mano, de su hasta ahora novio. Él la miró sonriente, y con la mirada la animó a que continuara. Su error.- Me parece que esto no está funcionando.

¿A qué te refieres linda?- La sonrisa del joven flaqueó, pero trato de mantenerla, la idea que había sacudido su cabeza no era posible ¿o sí? No era posible que estuviera terminando con él ¿verdad?.

La joven soltó un suspiro, y envolvió con ambas manos la de Terry Boot mientras se armaba de valor para decir lo que estaba daba vueltas por su cabeza desde hacía unas semanas

¿Es que no te das cuenta?- dijo finalmente, mirándolo a los ojos. Él negó imperceptiblemente con la cabeza, y la joven soltó otro suspiro. Estaba resultando más difícil de lo que había querido creer- Eres el mejor hombre con el que he estado, pero no está funcionando- Repitió, habría que decir que todos sus novios habían sido unos patanes de lo peor y él lo sabía.

El joven siguió con su intento de sonrisa congelado en el rostro. No le estaba gustando el rumbo que tomaba la conversación, pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que decir.

Tú también lo eres Hermione- Susurró nervioso a forma de cumplido.

El punto es… -paró unos segundos, tomó aire y luego continuó con más fuerzas de las que sentía mientras soltaba las manos del joven para poner las suyas sobre la mesa- …el punto es que pareciera que el destino no quiere que estemos juntos. Cada vez que hacemos un plan para estar juntos, tenemos que aplazarlo, y francamente, ya me cansé.- Se detuvo a recuperar el aliento y continuó- No es que quiera ser tu más alta prioridad, pero al menos debería estar más arriba que un partido de Quidditch con tus amigos ¿no te parece?- El joven estaba estupefacto, esa no la había esperado.-… Yo siempre cambio mi agenda completa para estar contigo¿y tú no puedes¡No jodas!

La joven respiraba un poco agitada después de su pequeño discurso, pero ya se sentía ligera, sólo le faltaban unas cosas más y probablemente se sentiría mejor de lo que se había sentido en un par de años.

Terry Boot, salió de su estado de shock y trató de tomar una mano de la joven de en frente de él, pero ella la retiró evitando cualquier contacto.

Hermione, no estás siendo racional…- iba a agregar unas cuantas cosas más, pero la joven lo interrumpió y le fue imposible seguir por un momento.

¡No me digas que no estoy siendo racional Terry¡Esto es lo más racional que he hecho en mucho tiempo! Ya me harté. Quería casarme contigo, y echaste mis planes a la basura; tenía unos cuantos "sueños" y los botaste también¡ya estuvo bien¿no?

¿Y qué con nuestros 2 años juntos?- dijo esperando que ella recapacitara de su inevitable ruptura

Se terminaron. La vida sigue.

¿Y qué hay de la confianza, Mía?

¡Ay Terry¿Cuál confianza?- dijo enojada

Hubo un momento de silencio por parte de él, pero volvió a insistir, intentado que ella se compadeciera de él.

¿Y ahora que voy a hacer sin ti¿Qué hay de mí?

¿Qué hay de ti? La pregunta aquí es ¿Yo te importé en algún momento de éstos largos dos años?- preguntó ella. El joven no respondía, parecía buscar una respuesta adecuada, pero Hermione al ver que no contestaba dijo fríamente- Eso pensé

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, y se observaron unos segundos antes de que Terry desviara la mirada avergonzado.

Perdóname, honestamente, nunca quise hacerte daño- dijo él bajando la cabeza- Te voy a extrañar

Lo sé- Contestó, ella sonrió y unos minutos después agregó- Me voy, espero que te vaya bien en la vida, y espero que nos volvamos a ver algún día

Y con un fugaz beso en los labios y un casi imperceptible hasta pronto , salió del café en el que todo había ocurrido.

Hermione Granger por fin se sentía libre después de 2 largos años. No era precisamente la situación más feliz de toda su vida, pero a pesar de eso sonrió a todo el que transitaba por la calle, y caminó hasta su apartamento en Regent's Park.

Mañana sería otro día.

oOoOoOoO

_Y ahí esta mi segundo capítulo, espero que sea el último que sea asi de corto!! Espero les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito...Espero sus reviews!!! me hacen taaaaaaan feliz!!!_

_Dannia_


	3. Holding Out For a Hero

_Hola!!!! _

_Primero que nada me gustaría decir que de verdad siento muchísimo no haber publicado éste capítulo en todo este tiempo, pero la verdad es que las matemáticas nunca han sido mi fuerte y ésta vez aunque sabía hacer todo lo que me pusieron en ese examen, no pude con él x los nervios, por lo que he estado matando mis neuronas en las matemáticas todo éste tiempo. Lo siento de verdad._

_Pasando a cosas importantes éste capítulo es un poquito más largo que los anteriores, eso es bueno ¿no?, espero que les guste, y  
Muchísimas gracias a las lindas personitas que me dejaron un review!!!! Se los agradezco como no tienen idea, espero que a pesar de mi tardanza tenga la bondad de dejarme un review diciéndome si les gustó el capítulo o no. Y por último el famoso y trillado disclaimer:_

_Los personajes de éste capítulo( en realidad un 99 por ésta vez) son de Rowling, cosa que todos sabemos por lo que considero un poco ridículo hacer ésto, pero reglas son reglas. Por otra parte, ésta vez y por una ocasión especial éste capítulo incluye a un maravillosos y perfecto personaje de Stephenie Meyer (que no he podido sacar de mi cabeza por cierto_ :p

_En fin disfruten el capítulo!!_

_Dannia_

Una fiesta se celebraría esa noche…

Y Harry no estaba dispuesto a ir.

La decepción del día anterior lo tenía devastado, sabía, desde la primera vez, que podría ocurrir de nuevo, que Ginny Weasley, la guapa y simpática Ginny Weasley lo engañaría de nuevo, pero no le importó, pensó que era ella, aquella con la que querría pasar el resto de su vida, y se equivocó. "Pero ya no tiene tanta importancia" pensó un poco más animado el pelinegro, ya no le estaba causando tanto dolor, malestar o como se llame ese mal sentimiento que invade a las personas al ser traicionadas.

Ronald Weasley llegó a su casa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, literalmente. Harry odiaba que hiciera eso, pero suspiró derrotado; sabía que ese pelirrojo nunca cambiaría, y que seguiría apareciéndose las veces que le viniera en gana, porque él lo conocía mejor que nadie, era su mejor amigo, y sabía cómo molestarlo. Al fin y al cabo eso es lo que hacen los mejores amigos¿no?

-Vendrás a la fiesta – dijo Ron, un pelirrojo, pecoso, de ojos azules y sonrisa agradable acercándose a Harry.

-No lo creo Ron, no me siento bien- Contestó Harry mirándolo a los ojos.

-No era una pregunta, cámbiate, nos vamos en media hora- le respondió Ronald al dueño de los ojos esmeraldas que a miles de jovencitas traían locas.

Al ver que su amigo no se movía del sillón que no había dejado desde que esa mañana regresó a su departamento para tirar todo lo que recordara a la pelirroja le dijo:

-Si es por Ginevra, olvídala… que sea parte de tu pasado, tú y yo sabemos que mi hermana es así de… Hasta mi madre lo sabe ahora, déjala en el pasado. Ahora, pon tu trasero en movimiento, y cámbiate- Terminó.

Jaló a su amigo del sillón y no lo dejó en paz hasta que estuvo seguro de que se cambiaría para ir a esa fiesta, en la que estaba seguro de que sus hermanos, Fred y George, habían invitado a una rubia espectacular de nombre Luna que lo traía loco desde que la había visto en el callejón Diagon y había derramado accidentalmente su helado sobre la blusa de la muchacha.

Unos minutos más tarde salió casi volando junto con Harry a la fiesta que se llevaría a cabo a unas cuantas calles de ahí.

-Hermione¿cómo vas?- Preguntó una rubia, bonita, muy bonita, con aspecto soñador, ojos azules y sonrisa radiante.

-Ya casi Luna, sólo 5 minutos más- gritó Hermione Granger desde el espejo que se encontraba en su habitación.

-¡Vamos Hermione!, Sólo es una fiesta de amigos…

-Serán tus amigos¡¡porque yo no conozco a nadie!!, además tengo que estar presentable, que tal si ahí conozco a la persona indicada.-dijo Hermione soltando un suspiro bastante impropio de ella.

Luna rodó los ojos, alzó los hombros y las manos como diciendo "ésta mujer está completamente loca"…

A penas el día anterior había terminado con su novio de 2 largos años, y ya estaba buscando un remplazo, eso era muy, muy impropio de Hermione. Sólo ella sabía que era lo que necesitaba desde hace mucho tiempo. Sabía que estaba en la búsqueda de alguien, una especie de héroe, un hombre que la comprendiera, que fuese fuerte, lindo, guapo, que pensara en algo más que en quidditch, que se interesara por ella, que la salvara de la rutina, de ella misma; su héroe personal.

Pero cada vez que creía encontrarlo, se sorprendía a ella misma pensando algo parecido a "¿dónde se metieron los hombres buenos?" o "¡Dios¡¿dónde estás¡Sálvame de éste idiota!". ¿Y cómo no?, si había salido con lo que ella le había denominado "Los idiotas más idiotas de todo Inglaterra". Y es que nunca había encontrado a un buen hombre, todos habían sido unos completos imbéciles, así que en el momento en que cortó con Terry, sintió que su suerte iba a cambiar. Ésta vez no iba a esperar, no iba a esperar a su héroe hasta que estuviese segura de que era él, simplemente saldría en su búsqueda.

Y esa noche habría una fiesta, y ella asistiría con la esperanza de encontrarlo… Tal vez tuviera suerte ésta vez.

-¡Hermione!- La llamó la rubia impaciente

-¡Ya voy!

-Apúrate que muero por volver a verlo…

-¡Oh vamos Luna¿no hablarás del torpe que tiró el helado sobre tu blusa la semana pasada?

-¡Claro que hablo de él¿De quién más podría tratarse?... ¡Es un sueño¡ya verás cuando lo conozcas!- exclamó emocionada.

En el momento que Hermione bajó las escaleras salieron corriendo al elevador, esperando impacientes porque ese armatoste bajara más rápido.

Unos minutos más tarde aparecían en una casa muy grande (por no decir mansión), que pertenecía a los empresarios más grandes de Inglaterra del momento, de los reyes de las bromas, los dueños e inventores de las empresas Sortilegios Weasley.

Luna trabajaba eventualmente con ellos, solía ayudarles con proyectos cuando se aburría de no hacer nada, lo que pasaba muy seguido, no quería acabar con la fortuna que le había dejado su padre al morir, en viajes de búsqueda de los Snockacks de Asta Arrugada, así que se entretenía experimentando junto con los gemelos Fred y George Weasley.

Harry se encontraba dentro de la mansión, llevaba ahí aproximadamente 20 minutos, y no se sentía muy bien, se suponía que sería una reunión de amigos, no una mega fiesta como la que se estaba convirtiendo. Los gemelos le habían dicho al llegar que la fiesta era para presentar su último invento, y Ronald saltó feliz, porque eso significaba que Luna definitivamente estaría ahí, pero él sabía que eso no era muy bueno, mucha gente importante estaría ahí… Suspiró derrotado, al menos si estarían ahí sus amigos, los gemelos invitarían a la mitad de Londres y sus amigos definitivamente estaban en esa mitad.

Ron llegó a su lado con 2 vasos, y lo jaló suavemente del brazo sacándolo de su ensimismamiento

Te traje refresco- le ofreció uno de los vasos- por tu cara, sé que no estás bien, así que prefiero que no termines emborrachándote.

Gracias, que atento, pero preferiría un poco de sidra, ya que no quieres que tome nada fuerte.

Ni pensarlo- dijo Ron, y volvió la vista hacia la entrada.

Ronald estaba impaciente, Luna no llegaba, le había preguntado a sus hermanos por si las dudas, y le habían dicho que si iba a ir, que ella había "coproducido" su nuevo producto, que era imposible que faltara, pero ¡no llegaba!, casi toda la gente estaba ahí ¡y ella no llegaba!, moría de ganas por verla, desde el día del incidente del helado, no había podido estar en paz solo sabiendo que trabajaba con sus hermanos, cosa que lo puso muy feliz porque tendría que estar en esa fiesta.

-¡Harry¡Harry! Es ella, mírala¡está preciosa!- exclamó Ron súbitamente- y trae a una amiga- dijo dándole codazos a Harry mientras señalaba a la castaña que venía a lado de la chica de sus sueños, y lo miraba como diciéndole que era su oportunidad de olvidar a Ginny.

Y Harry la vio: la chica más hermosa que había visto en su vida, incluso era igual o más bella que su antigua novia y pensó al tiempo que soltaba un suspiro "una chica tonta como cualquiera otra", se dio la vuelta y se fue de ahí en el momento que Ron salió corriendo…

Hermione iba muy nerviosa, se había arreglado lo mejor posible esa noche. Luna le había dicho que se veía muy bien, y que no se preocupara, que estaría con ella toda la noche, pero en cuanto llegaron a la fiesta un chico pelirrojo, (del que Luna había hablado tanto esa semana), llegó corriendo junto a ellas y Luna se fue con él. Miró a su alrededor, el lugar estaba bastante lleno… Tal vez si se había tardado un poco en arreglarse, caminó unos pasos hacia la mesa en donde estaban sirviendo las bebidas, y la tomaron del brazo.

¡Hermione!- Era Luna- ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Por algo de beber. Pensé que me habías abandonado- dijo ella con una sonrisa nerviosa, viendo el pelirrojo que la llevaba tomada de los hombros.

¡Ni pensarlo!, o tal vez sí, pero no te dejaría sola… Ron te va a presentara a alguien… Es cierto, Ron ella es Hermione, mi mejor amiga.- Ron le dio la mano a Hermione- Hermione, Ron.

Dicho eso, la arrastró hasta donde Ron le dijo que esperara. Ron era atractivo, pero definitivamente no era el tipo de Hermione, y aunque lo fuera, no pensaba robarle el novio a su mejor amiga.

Unos minutos más tarde, Ron venía con un joven muy guapo, de cabello negro y muy despeinado, que le daba un aire indiferente, rebelde, pero que lo hacía ver muy bien, casi tan alto como Ronald, un cuerpo trabajado, y unos ojos esmeraldas preciosos, detrás de unas gafas redondas. Se le hacía un poco familiar, pero no sabía de dónde.

"Realmente es atractivo" pensaba Hermione entre más se acercaba aquel extraño.

En cuanto llegaron en donde estaban las chicas Ron se acercó a Luna y la volvió a rodear con sus brazos posesivamente.

Harry, ésta es Luna Lovegood- dijo haciendo una seña a la rubia entre sus brazos.- Luna, éste es Harry Potter.

Wow¡eres Harry Potter!- dijo impresionada la rubia, y estrechó la mano del moreno que no llevaba una cara muy amigable; Hermione se preguntaba quién diablos sería Harry Potter, pero al parecer debía ser alguien famoso…

Hermione, éste es Harry- dijo el pelirrojo de nuevo- Harry, ella es Hermione Granger.

Harry inclinó la cabeza por educación y esperó fastidiado alguna reacción tipo fanática de Hermione, pero ella se limitó a decirle Hola con una sonrisa, sin estrechar si quiera su mano.

Al parecer ella no tenía la menor idea de quién diablos era él, pero no se dejo llevar por esa idea, e inmediatamente pensó que ella fingía para poder engatusarlo y en la noche poder acabar besándolo. Pero lo que empezaba a circular por la mente de Hermione a cada momento y con mayor intensidad era que no importando que tan famoso fuera ese hombre, definitivamente era un patán a juzgar por la cara de sigusto que había puesto al verlas.

Luna parecía encantada con la idea de que Hermione se quedara con el fantástico y famoso Harry Potter, así que se apresuró a llevarse a Ronald de ahí, quien la siguió totalmente embelesado hasta donde estaban los gemelos.

En cuanto Luna y Ron desaparecieron de su vista dejando atrás un incómodo silencio, Harry volteo a ver a Hermione que tenía aún una sonrisa en su rostro, lo que provoco enojo en Harry al pensar que confirmaba sus sospechas de que lo único que quería ella era poder decir que lo había besado; sin notar la incomodidad que reinaba en los ojos cafés de Hermione mientras miraba a todos lados tratando de evitar mirar al guapo y fastidioso hombre que tenía a lado.

Que quede claro, porque después no quiero confusiones eh-soltó Harry de repente, sobresaltándola- lo único que podría querer de ti es una amistad; si estoy aquí contigo es porque al parecer mis amigos se esfumaron de la faz de la tierra- dijo con un tono clásico en un señor gruñón y mirándola como si pensara que ella era una estúpida de lo peor, una simple tonta que seguramente había movido cielo mar y tierra para poder hablar con él; cosa que molesto bastante a la castaña, y bastante, tuvo ganas de darle una bofetada a ese perfecto idiota, y estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía una sola razón, no podía culparle por no querer nada con ella, además dar bofetadas no era precisamente su estilo, sus ojo brillaron con maldad.

No te apures, nadie que se aprecie podría querer nada más que eso contigo, y aunque lo quisieran, dudo que sea por tu impactante personalidad y dulces comentarios- contestó ella destilando veneno, haciendo alusión a todo el dinero que seguramente debía tener, y continuó-: Tal vez por eso no encuentras a tus amigos, si es cierto que los tienes.- Harry se quedó con la boca semi-abierta por el comentario que le habían hecho- Hasta nunca, espero, Harry Potter.

Se dio la vuelta y se fue dignamente dejando a Harry, que se había quedado con la boca abierta realmente, nunca nadie se había atrevido a decirle algo, había esperado que ella se apresurara a decirle que con su amistad era suficiente, o algo típico de chica desesperada por atraer su atención; no una respuesta mordaz e indignada… Al parecer se había equivocado con ella. "¡Qué más da!" pensó y se dirigió a la salida, tal vez era hora de irse a casa.

Hermione estaba furiosa. ¿Quién se creía ese idiota para tratarla así?, le importaba un comino lo que sea que hubiera hecho para obtener toda esa fama, eso no le daba derecho a creer que todo el mundo estaba desesperado por tratar de estar con él. Sólo esperaba no tener que verlo nunca más… "Al menos lo dejé con la boca abierta" dijo ya con más calma y una risita malévola con la que se dirigió por algún bocadillo para entretenerse mientras buscaba a Luna para comunicarle que se iba de la fiesta.

Lo siento- musitó al chocar con un hombre¡Y qué hombre! Se dijo a sí misma al contemplar al dios griego que tenía en frente.

El hombre volteó a verla, y soltó una risita, la risa más perfecta que había oído jamás, aterciopelada y dulce como el sonido suave de unas campanas, tenía el cabello castaño con destellos dorados, más bien cobrizo, unos ojos como el topacio, y una sonrisa deslumbrante, literalmente. ¡Y qué decir de su cuerpo!, simplemente era perfecto, tenía la piel más pálida que hubiese visto jamás, y despedía el olor más delicioso del mundo.

Edward Cullen- dijo él ofreciéndole la mano, mientras ella salía de su deslumbramiento y ella la estrechó y un escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda al notar lo helada, suave y dura que estaba su piel

Hermione Granger- Dijo ella, y le dio la sonrisa más bonita que había tenido hasta ahora.

Diez minutos después de haber salido de la fiesta Harry regresó, tenía algo muy importante que decirle a Ron, y sólo hasta ese momento se había acordado, entró lo más rápido que pudo a la mansión, y tuvo una vista panorámica de todo lo que pasaba ahí desde su ubicación en la entrada: un montón de gente bailando, otro montón más bebiendo, algunos otros platicando, Edward Cullen a punto de morder a Hermione Granger, y Ron en una esquina besándose con Luna….

¡Edward Cullen a punto de morder a Hermione Granger¡¡¡Diablos!!!

_Reeeeviiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeews!!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Todos aquí sabemos que no soy Rowling, así que Harry Potter & Co. no me pertenecen, y bueno, creo que por última vez diré que también hay alguien por ahí que le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, y su saga Crepúsculo, (la cuál les recomiendo ampliamente, aunque les prevengo que si los atrapa, no van a sacar a Edward de su cabeza en un laaaaargo tiempo), por lo tanto, lo único que es mío es la trama. En fin disfruten la lectura :p_

Diez minutos después de haber salido de la fiesta Harry regresó, tenía algo muy importante que decirle a Ron, y sólo hasta ese momento se había acordado, entró lo más rápido que pudo a la mansión, y tuvo una vista panorámica de todo lo que pasaba ahí desde su ubicación en la entrada: un montón de gente bailando, otro montón más bebiendo, algunos otros platicando, Edward Cullen a punto de morder a Hermione Granger, y Ron en una esquina besándose con Luna….

¡¡Edward Cullen a punto de morder a Hermione Granger!!

Más rápido de lo que pudo haber imaginado, considerando que esa extraña no le importaba en lo absoluto y hasta cierto punto la detestaba, lanzó un potente expelliarmus del que nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta, excepto Edward, que se había alejado de Granger aún muy en contra de su voluntad.

-Cullen!- Gritó Harry enfadado mientras se acercaba a grandes zancadas y el joven lo miraba echando chispas por los ojos.

-Potter- Dijo impregnando con rencor cada letra y una ira tan potente que iba oscureciendo sus hermosos ojos topacio, casi hasta dejarlos totalmente negros.

-¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo?- gritó Harry enfadado, mientras Hermione apenas comenzaba a darse cuenta que el estúpido Harry Potter había terminado de arruinar su noche.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada a Edward como pidiendo disculpas, mientras él la miraba un poco avergonzado y el dorado regresaba a sus ojos, y luego al mirar a Harry que esperaba impaciente una respuesta la ira flameó en sus ojos otra vez.

-Estaba intentando besarla, ¡¿Qué parecía que hacía?!- contestó con su voz suave y aterciopelada, que se oía demasiado tranquila a pesar que sus ojos delataban toda la ira que sentía en ese momento haciendo que sus ojos se oscurecieran otra vez, lo que volvía su tono realmente peligroso.

-Mordiéndola quizá…- soltó casualmente Harry, Edward se tensó y ahora se podía percibir la furia en su interior que salía como oleadas, y la confusión de la castaña que no comprendía la declaración pero estaba muy enfadada.

-¿¡Y quién te crees tú Potter!?- dijo ella enrojeciendo y avanzando hacia Harry y empujándolo por los hombros, haciendo que éste se tambaleara.

-No pareces muy agradecida, Granger- Le dijo Harry, y Hermione lo miró un poco confundida, pero prefirió no mostrarlo; la gente alrededor no parecía notar la discusión en absoluto.

-¿Y por qué debería estarlo? ¿Porque arruinaste mi noche?- contestó enojada, y frunciendo el entrecejo. Edward se veía un poco incómodo, pero la furia no disminuía y ahora apretaba los puños con tal fuerza que hacía que sus nudillos palidecieran más, si es que eso era posible.



- Al parecer tu amiguito, no te ha contado nada sobre él – Dijo con una mueca de superioridad, y después agregó con un extraño enojo salido del mismo lugar que lo impulsó a alejar a Cullen de esa desconocida- ¡Pero qué te iba a decir!, si parecían muy entretenidos ¿no es cierto?

- Potter…- susurró Edward con un tono de "advertencia" que habría amedrentado a cualquiera, por lo que Harry se detuvo.

Hermione enrojeció casi hasta la raíz del cabello, y temblaba de furia ¡Vaya! ¡Ahora iba a venir ese creído de Potter a reprocharle con quién se besaba o se dejaba de besar, si apenas la conocía de unos minutos atrás! ¡Y para colmo después de que la había llamado interesada!

Lo más elegante que pudo haber hecho era volver a hacer un comentario mordaz, o en su defecto darle un bofetada e irse elegantemente tomada de la mano de Edward. Pero la elegancia no estaba entre sus posibilidades cuando se enojaba, por lo que en medio de un impulso le dio un puñetazo en medio de la cara al idiota de Potter y lo miró aún enojada mientras éste trataba de detener la hemorragia de la que se encontraba preso.

Edward se relajó un poquito soltó una de esas risitas divinas, que podrían sonar como campanillas al viento, y con su gélida mano tomó a Hermione de la cintura y la llevó lo más lejos que le permitía la multitud, aún así ella le pareció que iba más rápido de lo que habría cruzado sola. Salieron de la fiesta, y se encontraban ya en los jardines dirigiéndose fuera de la mansión cuando un grito hizo que se detuvieran en seco:

-¡Es un maldito Vampiro!- Retumbó el grito de Potter que los seguía a unos cuantos metros detrás ensangrentado, pero ya sin la hemorragia que había curado con un sencillo hechizo, Edward se tensó de inmediato, y Hermione se quedó congelada.

Volteó a ver a Edward como pidiendo una explicación, sin parecer alterada. Él parecía triste, a la espera de que ella se alejara con una mueca de asco o desagrado ante la revelación. Si Hermione no hubiese sido una bruja, se habría reído de lo que acababa de decir Harry Potter, pero era una bruja, y sabía que los vampiros eran reales, tanto como la magia que ella era capaz de hacer. Sabía que en cualquier momento Edward Cullen, el perfecto Edward Cullen (ahora sabía de dónde venía tanta perfección), podría abalanzarse y beber toda la sangre que tenía en su cuerpo con una facilidad casi irreal, y que Harry no podría salvarla ahora que Edward estaba descubierto, pero Edward no lo hizo. Edward no saltó sobre ella, no se inclinó para romperle el cuello y beber su sangre, ni si quiera soltó su firme agarre alrededor de su cintura.

Él la miró avergonzado.

-Iba a decírtelo- dijo con una sinceridad tan grande que Hermione lo único que pudo hacer fue creerle, pero no le dijo nada, lo siguió mirando a sus ojos dorados, que la miraban apenados, mientras ambos ignoraban a Harry que ya estaba a su lado enfadado, esperando inconscientemente a que ella huyera de Edward espantada hasta sus brazos y le dijera entre lágrimas que era la persona más maravillosa del mundo y que estaba en deuda con él por el resto de la vida.



Hermione asintió levemente aún sin soltarse del agarre de Edward, y esbozó una sonrisa que le fue devuelta por el vampiro. Harry se puso furioso. Y en un segundo desapareció, aún antes de que Hermione pudiese decir algo.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?- preguntó el con su voz de terciopelo. Ella asintió aun en silencio.- No puedo aparecerme como ustedes, pero puedo correr muy rápido y llevarte en brazos, o podríamos ir en auto.

Le sonrió cálidamente mientras esperaba una respuesta que llegó inmediatamente

-Me parece que preferiría ir en auto- dijo apresuradamente poniendo cara de espanto al pensar en lo rápido que puede correr un vampiro, y el vértigo que le ocasionaría, aunque sabía que no le incomodaría demasiado ya que iría en sus brazos, aun a sabiendas de que en cualquier momento podría beber toda su sangre.

Se detuvieron frente a un Volvo S60R plateado, y él abrió la puerta para dejarla entrar y medio segundo después de haber cerrado la puerta se encontraba entrando por la suya.

Los minutos pasaban y ella no se atrevía a decir nada aún, tenía la mente en blanco, y al contemplarlo perdía el hilo de cualquier pensamiento que pudiera tener. ¡Y pensar que normalmente su cabeza nunca dejaba de funcionar!

Él no iba muy atento al camino a decir verdad, la miraba constantemente, la miraba curioso, y aún así conducía a más de 140 km/h.

-¿En qué piensas?- le dijo él sin poder ocultar más su curiosidad

- No lo sé, supongo que en nada.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

- Esto es realmente extraño- dijo frunciendo el entrecejo

-¿Qué cosa?

- No sé en qué piensas- le dijo él con una nota de frustración. Mientras ella alzaba las cejas.

-¡Entrometido!...Así que ese es tu talento- dijo como afirmación más que pregunta, Ella sabía que todos los vampiros tenían una especie de talento especial que venía de su antigua vida como humanos, sólo que intensificada.

- Si, es la primera vez que no sé lo que piensa alguien- Dijo confirmando para Hermione que él podía escuchar lo que pensaban los demás.

- Es Oclumancia, bloquea mis pensamientos -explicó- , la uso por costumbre después de una especie de guerra que hubo hace un tiempo, ¡y qué bueno!, si no habrías descubierto de inmediato todo lo que pasó por mi cabeza ésta noche.- comentó ella alegremente alegrándose de usar la oclumancia aunque algunos la consideraran innecesaria ya que después de la guerra a nadie parecía importarle demasiado entrometerse en los pensamientos de los demás…



Se quedaron en silencio otro rato en lo que circulaban por las avenidas semivacías a causa de las altas horas de la noche. Y una pregunta que anduvo rondando por la cabeza de Hermione desde el momento en que Harry le dijo que era un vampiro, por fin salió de su escondite:

-¿Pensabas morderme?- dijo ella rehuyendo de la penetrante mirada de Edward

-No- respondió el con naturalidad y una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.- no tengo hambre

- ¿Eso significa que si la tuvieras, me morderías?- preguntó triste, más que asustada, como debería de estar, pero había visto tantas cosas en su vida, que difícilmente se asustaría con ello.

Él esbozó una sonrisa tranquila y le contestó con un poco de humor:

-Para nada, no bebo humanos, soy "vegetariano", ¡ja!, aunque Potter no parece poder entenderlo, aunque en los últimos días se lo he dicho más de una vez por día…- dijo ahora con una sonrisa torcida, que dejó sin aire a Hermione.- Está muerto por ti, Hermione- Agregó como si nada

-¿Quién?- preguntó Hermione pretendiendo que no hablaba de Harry Potter

-Potter, ¿no es obvio?- dijo él dirigiendo una mirada divertida a Hermione que se había sonrojado

-¡Entrometido!- dijo ella pensando que era total y absurdamente imposible, se conocían de apenas unos minutos, y no estaban precisamente en los mejores términos, así que envió el comentario a lo profundo de su mente y él no comentó nada más sobre la atracción que le causaba a Harry Potter.

- Es la verdad, le causaste una impresión de la que él no es muy consciente- dijo para zanjar el tema, y luego hablaron de trivialidades hasta llegar a la casa de Hermione.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

- ¿Quieres pasar?- dijo ella ya en la puerta del edificio.

-Sería mejor que no lo hiciera… uno nunca sabe que puede pasar- dijo Edward con su sonrisa torcida y una mirada pícara.

Hermione pensó en insistir, no le haría ningún mal estar con un vampiro tan guapo, salvo por el pequeño detalle que con su fuerza sobrenatural probablemente la mataría en el intento, y considerando que aun tenía unos asuntos pendientes en la vida, no insistió.

-Hermione… - le llamó cuando ella iba a cerrar la puerta

- ¿Si?- se detuvo sonriente

- Me voy mañana, me mudaré a Italia – le dijo con la expresión afligida, y la sonrisa de ella se esfumó dejando sólo una expresión triste, le habría gustado conocerlo más….- Es una verdadera lástima que no te haya conocido antes, eres maravillosa, y me habría gustado quedarme contigo.



Hermione, ni sabía que contestar, pensaba casi lo mismo, se había quedado sin palabras, por lo que se limitó a asentir lentamente con expresión de desconsuelo ¡¡por fin, había encontrado a alguien que pudo haber sido su príncipe azul, y se iba!! Vaya que tenía mala suerte.

-Al menos me escribirás si tienes tiempo ¿no?- preguntó ella esperanzada.

-Tenlo por seguro… en fin…un gusto en conocerte Hermione- dijo él y se acercó hasta apoyar sus suaves y fríos labios sobre los de ella, como despedida.

Ella entró al edificio, subió al elevador y en cuanto puso un pie en su casa, se dejó caer en el sillón más cercano, derrotada. Definitivamente, jamás conseguiría a un hombre que la quisiera lo suficiente para prestarle atención o quedarse con ella. Tomó un cojín y gritó fuerte, tratando de desahogar la frustración que sentía en esos momentos.

Se levantó al más puro estilo zombi, y se arrastró prácticamente a su habitación dónde lloró hasta quedarse dormida.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

_Bueno, ya parece costumbre o algo así, y detesto eso de las costumbres, pero : Disculpenme, soy una personita un poco impredecible, y me puse a hacer un montón de cosas, y a veces soy hasta inconstante, y pues no sabía como sacar a Edward, me costó mucho mucho trabajo, principalmente, por lo enamorada que estoy de él jaja, no tienen idea de lo enmorada que estoy de él ¬¬!, y de las ganas de dejarlo con Hermione, pero recordé que Harry es el que es perfecto para Hermione, y bueno espero que después de ésto logre recordar que también me gusta Harry, y a veces hasta siento que es un error haber metido a Edward, porque alteré toda la estrctura de mi historia, pero de algún modo va a salir bien, y pronto, sobre todo porque estoy en semana de exámenes (lo cual para la mayoría es malo, y para mi también ja!, pero me inspiro en los exámenes, son como una tentación demasiado grande para no estudiar, más bien una vía de escape), pero bueno, espero que al menos se entretengan con el capítulo, y bueno pues de nuevo, siento la tardanza, y gracias por leer, espero merecer aunque sea un review, un comentario, lo que sea..._

_Dannia _


End file.
